A Heartbeat Can Change Everthing
by Valarie
Summary: Should you really run away for love? What if that's all you got, is one person who you really love? And no one else is talking to you, and your mom and sister want to forget everything. CHAPTER SEVEN NOW UP
1. The News

Disclaimer: I don't owe anything. Never did, never will L But if I did I   
would pick Tyler. Hehe  
  
A/N: It's me again. Even though not with chapter two of Switching Colors, or   
Double Wedding, or anything else that I owe you but at lest I'm still   
writing right? RIGHT? Well I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to   
REVIEW!! Oh and sorry I have no beta readers right now, I think they'll mad  
At me so you'll just have to deal with it.  
  
A Heartbeat Can Change Everything  
  
"I hate math tests." Val exclaimed coming in the station from cheerleading   
practice, throwing her books down on the table along with her cheerleading   
outfit. Val was bummed about the major math test the following day. She had   
just found out about it. That's one thing about being an EMT, you can find   
out things, like tests, last minute by being gone when it announced, on   
calls, and your best friend telling you the day before.  
  
Tyler came over with a cup of coffee in his hand, and handed it to Val,   
"Need help studying for that killer test tomorrow?" Tyler would be happy,   
overachieves study with his crush. Yes or yes he was happy. Now he just had   
to wait for the answer.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Val sat down taking a sip of the coffee.  
  
"Cool. That's one thing I can help with." Replied Tyler with a sleepish   
grin.  
  
Val pushed her cheerleading outfit out of the way and opened her math book.   
Tyler brought a chair over closer to Val and took her book from her. He   
opened the book to the right page, "First you need to have it opened to the   
RIGHT page. That would help wonders. And having a pen or pencil and a piece   
of paper." Tyler grabbed his book bag and pulled out a notebook with a   
pencil. "Here."  
  
"Thanks." Val was not looking forward to studying math, but being there   
with Tyler, that was another story, so close by him she could reach out to   
touch him. 'Stop it Lanier,' She thought to her self. 'Stop looking at him   
and study.' But it didn't help any he was staring right back at her, with   
his blue eyes, and his smile. That was something else, she could melt.  
  
"Ok.." Tyler started, though it was hard to stop looking into her eyes,   
"The test is on chapter 15 right?" He asked looking back into her eyes.   
'Quit looking at me like that Val. Than I wouldn't have to look at you.'  
  
"Um. I think so. Yeah. Yes it is."  
  
Val and Tyler were staring at each other when the alarm went off, but of   
course they didn't hear it. Finally Hank came over and had to scream, "Val,   
Tyler, let's get a move on it."  
  
They snapped out of it and ran to the ambulance. "Vehicle 156 call over."  
  
"This is vehicle 156 over."  
  
"We have an adult man, caller says he is appearing to have a heart attack.   
Over"  
  
"We are on it. We will be there in about 2 minutes. Over."  
  
But his 2 minutes seemed like forever to Val and Tyler, who happened to be   
starting at each other again. After they got there, they grabbed what they   
needed and rushed into the building. Tyler, of course, grabbed things for   
Val.  
**************************************************************  
"Oh my gosh DADDY!" Val exclaimed, almost falling over, seeing HER dad lying   
there.  
  
"It's ok, Val. We can handle this." Tyler tried to calm her down.  
  
"NO." Val started, tears strolling down her face, "He can go into full   
arrest."  
  
"VAL, YOU HAVE TOO BACK OFF." Tyler started screaming at her, "Let us do   
the job." He calmed down.  
  
"BP's 230 over 199, pulse 140, and respiration 28." Hank informed the rest   
of them.  
  
"Just hang in their daddy. Try to stay calm." Val managed to say while   
crying. She was sitting next to him on the floor. Her hand on his leg, as if   
she was a little girl trying to wake him up.  
  
Tyler looked back at Val and saw her crying and felt bad for her. And wish   
there was something he could do. They got Val's dad to the hospital. Alex   
and Brooke, who were both still at the station called Brooke's mom and told   
her. Alex drove to the station and they meet Joanna (Val and Brooke's mom)   
got there in less than 2 minutes. They were all just sitting in the waiting   
room. Waiting. It seemed like forever. Hank had gone back to the station, to   
finish the shift and to do more paper work. Alex had, of course, let Val   
off. Tyler begged him to let him off to, but he would have to make it up big   
time. But he didn't care, he wanted to be there with Val, Brooke and even   
their mom. Brooke, Val, Joanna, and Tyler just sat there staring off into   
space, except Tyler who was watching Val. Finally Joanna broke the silence,   
"What time is it?"  
  
Val looked at her watch and with a sigh she replied, "It's after 3." Than   
she looked over at Tyler, realizing he was there, "You don't have to stay."   
She was glad he hadn't gone but didn't want him missing out of work on her   
expense.  
  
Tyler looked up at her with sad eyes for her, with worry. "I know." 'Ask her   
if she needs to talk Connell. It looks as if she could use someone to talk   
to' Just as he was about to ask her, he was interrupted.  
  
"I'm Dr. Peterson." Once they heard him they all stood up, "The attack was   
pretty severe. There may be some damage to the heart muscle itself; we'll   
have to run some tests to find out. For now I want to concentrate on keeping   
him alive." The doctor informed them.  
  
"So-it's not over. He could still…" Joanna started, but couldn't get her   
self to say the words.  
  
"Not if we can help it."  
  
They followed the doctor to Steve's room. The doctor left knowing they   
wanted to see him and be left alone. Brooke sat down on a chair by his bed   
and started to fall asleep. Joanna sat down and took his hand and begin to   
pray and Val just stood behind her. Tyler was by the door watching the sad,   
sad family. Val walked back over by him and leaned against the door next to   
him. Tyler could tell she needed to talk, "Hey, you want to go outside? We   
can talk."  
  
"No it's ok." Val simply said. Just as she finished the machine went flat.   
Brooke woke up, they all stared at the machine. Knowing what was going on.   
Val just turned and ran out of the room. Joanna and Brooke just knew to let   
her be, to let her deal with it. The doctor came in just as she ran out.   
Tyler ran after her, "Val, come on. Talk to me." Val heard the doctor say   
the time of death, and ran faster.  
  
Dr. Peterson went over to the machine and started to unplug it, but instead   
tried to get him back, having a felling he could still make it. He had to   
ask Brooke and her mom to leave. They went out back into the waiting room,   
hoping Tyler could find Val.  
************************************************************  
"Val." Tyler was trying to catch up with her. He wanted to talk to her. He   
knew where she was going. She was going where her dad and her would always   
go fishing, down by the lake, "Val, come on. Talk to me."  
  
Val just simply continued to run she had to get away She didn't feel like   
talking. She didn't want to face the fact of her dad dying. Tyler finally   
caught up to her. She was just sitting on a log already staring off in   
space. He could see the tears in her eyes. It was out, so you could jump   
into the river, but today. The river was wild that day waves ripping across   
like no end. Kill anyone who'd dared to cross its path. As Tyler got closer   
and closer, he stepped on a stick, getting Val out of her trace.  
  
"Tyler, can you just..." But stopped. She wanted to have him stay, but   
didn't want to admit it. And she wanted to be left alone, but if she could   
have one person be with her, she would pick Tyler. Val was about to start   
talking again but just broke down. Tyler rushed over to her and climbed up   
the tree and put his arm around her, trying to comfort her. But this was her   
dad for crying out loud. What was she to do with out her daddy. She felt all   
alone, well except her mom and sister, but they wouldn't understand. They   
never knew how much she loved him. They fought a lot, sure so does every   
daughter and dad. But Val just couldn't seem to get their earlier fight out   
of her head. It had happened two nights ago.  
  
**************************FLASH BACK****************************  
Val walked in her house at, she check her watch, "1:00 am" She hoped no one   
was awake. She had gotten of work 2 hours late, being she had reports to   
finish and she couldn't quite get down, thinking of Tyler the whole time.  
  
"Where have you been?" He dad came in the kitchen, asking her with concern.  
  
"I got off late at the station." She replied with honest truth.  
  
He had gone on about how irresponsible she was, and how her sister looks up   
to her and how he was worried to death about her. And told her she was   
grounded and the whole time yelling. Then he mentioned something about   
Brooke and her mom were at grandmas and how he had to go to work and finish   
something up. And with that he left.  
  
Val was going to get something to eat than go to bed. She was now crying,   
her dad never yelled at her like that before. Just as she got done making   
her sandwich, (A/N: don't ask what kind because you won't want to know,   
right Ally) she was going to go up stairs. But she as she was about to go   
up, the phone rang. Val wiped away her tears and picked it up after the 3rd   
ring, "Hello?"  
  
"Val, its Tyler. I was just um..making sure you got home."  
  
"Yeah I'm home." She got out, than sniffed. Right than, Tyler knew something   
was up.  
  
"Val, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I gotta go bye." Val hung up the phone and went up stairs.  
  
********************END FLASHBACK**********************  
  
"Miss Lanier." The doctor came out. Brooke and Joanna stood up, "I'm sorry.   
We lost him. I tried getting him back, but his heard was just too weak. I'm   
sorry."  
  
Brooke and Joanna just sat back down. Brooke cried in her mom's arms.   
Wishing it was just a dream. She'd wake up at any moment, 'Yeah that's it,   
it's just a dream.' She thought but deep down she knew it wasn't. Joanna   
just knew this was going to tare her family apart, she just knew it. She   
knew they would have to move out of their house, the house the kids grew up   
in. She had no idea how she would tell them they had to move. She didn't   
want to move, she loved that house, but now with her husband, the love of   
her life, gone they just had to.  
  
After a while, Brooke and her mom just left to go home. Hoping to find Val   
there, but she wasn't. They knew if Tyler found her she'd be ok.  
  
A/N: All I can think of right now…HELP 


	2. The Memories

Disclaimer: I still don't owe anything. Well, I owe there 'LAKE' and the story it self-will that's about all.  
  
A/N: Hey I hope you like this story...I'm thinking about doing a New Years one. But I don't know. Let me know   
what u think. If I get reviews I will work on it ASAP. Before another story. Hey Aricraze here is #1 on your list...I'm   
working on #2. Oh and everyone please review on your way out. thxies...  
  
A HEARTBEAT CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING  
  
Chapter Two: The Memories  
  
  
"Val I have to take you home. Your Mom and Brooke are going to be worried about you. It will be OK , come on."   
Tyler said after a while of just sitting there, with his arm around her. He wanted to stay there and stay with her, but  
her Mom must be worried sick about her.  
  
Val just shook her head and started to climb down the tree, Tyler right after her. They got done and started to   
walk home. Being they ran there, they had to walk. Tyler took Val's hand and Val was not about to protest. They   
got to Val's about 5 minutes later and walked in. As soon as Joanna heard the door, she ran to it. Brooke had been   
up in her room. Locked herself in there. "Honey are you OK?" She asked her daughter. Val just shook her head.   
  
Val, still holding on to Tyler's hand, walked over to the couch and sat down. Tyler sat next to her, having a   
worried look on his face. Joanna walked out of the room, to go check on Brooke, and as soon as she left, like on   
cue, Val just started balling. Tyler scooted closer to her and put his arm around her and let her lay her head in his   
chest crying. When Joanna came back down, Val was sleeping still on Tyler. And Tyler was half asleep and half   
awake. He would glance down at Val everytime she would shift. He ended falling asleep and at about 9:00 that   
night, the phone rang. Joanna, being the only one awake, Brooke had cried herself to sleep to, answered it, "Hello"  
She just said it simple, no tone in her voice just a plan hello.   
  
"Yeah, Hi. My name is William, I'm Tyler's stepfather. Would he be over there by chance. I heard what happened,   
i'm sorry to hear that, so I kinda figured he would be with Val. Being how much he likes her and all." William   
expressed a bit of worry in his voice.  
  
"Hi. Yea he's over here. He found Val after she ran off and brought her here and Val fell asleep in his arms, while   
she was crying and than he just fell asleep. Thanks. And you noticed that to huh? Well for the record she likes   
him a lot. They are so cute together. They look just like I did with my hus...Yea um..So you want me to get Tyler up   
or.." She was about to break down. She couldn't believe what all had happened.  
  
"Um. If he's sleeping, let him be I guess. Just let him know, to call here when he gets up. Thanks. Have a nice   
night."  
  
"Thanks. You too."  
  
And they said there good byes and hung up. Joanna stepped outside, out on there back pouch. Over looking the   
small lake that was there. It was beautiful. She had remember back to the day her and her husband had been   
sitting there, 17 or 18 years ago. She had just came home from a doctors appointment. She came out back where he  
was sitting. And told him the happy news, she was pregnet. They had been both happy. Both waiting a girl. That   
had been the exact same spot he had purposed to her, and when they also found out about Brooke. Joanna   
wiped away the tears that came down. She sat down and went into a deep thought. About what she wouldn't be   
able to tell.  
  
Val woke up a few hours later, still lying on Tyler. She looked up and saw him, sleeping. 'Oh how cute he was   
when he slept' Than it all came back to her, why he was there. What had happened. She got up and went to the   
bathroom, than got a drink. She saw her Mom sitting out on the deck from the window and went out by her. Tyler   
had woken up when Val moved, of course and now went out to follow her. Val just stood there, looking at her  
Mom. She had never seen her so ... sad before. It was like the world was going to end. But they knew it wouldn't.   
  
Tyler walked over to Val, and took her hand. She looked up at him and smiled. They sat down on the other side,   
across from her Mom. Val was looking at her Mom, than looked at Tyler, and looked at the lake. She remembered   
a lot of things happened there. She turned and looked at Tyler, "You know. This is where we were at when my   
Mom told my dad, she was going to have another kid. I was supposed to be up in my room, because I got in trouble,  
but I snuck out and I heard her tell him. I got mad. I didn't want a sister, or a brother. I wanted to be the only child.   
I guess I was in fear they would love her or him more than me. But than my daddy took me out here and sat me   
down and told me all the wonderful stuff I could do with her or him, when he or she got old enough. I also   
remember we were here when I first saw you, you were walking down the street with Hank bickering about how   
you two had to work together and be co-captians and how you were going to try out for the EMS thing and how   
Hank said he was going to and that's how you two became friends. This was also where me and Caitie first meet,   
cuz of our parents, and than we meet again the next day in school. This is where we had our first sleepover, out   
here on the deck. A lot of things happened here, Tyler. Good, bad. And now there wont be anymore." Val sniffed.  
  
"Val. Just cuz he aint here don't mean you still can't have the memories, or more. You can always have more   
memories." Tyler begun.  
  
"No. There wont be no more memories. He's gone. We are going to have to move out of this house. And find   
somewhere else to live. Probably have to move out of Kingsport. It's cold out here and my Mom hasn't moved in   
the last 5 hours." Val told him.  
  
"Val. You might have to move, but you'll still have your family. And you can always go to them and you can   
always come to me. Here.." He handed her his jacket and put his arm around her.."And I'm sure your Mom will be   
fine."  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my beta readers. Thx Aricraze for telling me to do this LMAO...well plz don't forget to review.. 


	3. The Announcement

A/N: Ok well, I decided not to put Montana Magic's idea on this chapter. I will start her idea on the next chapter. Thanks again   
for that idea. I want to thank Aricraze, Montana Magic and everyone else who helped me with this chapter. Please r/r.  
  
Disclam: I'm getting sick of putting these up lol. I don't owe any that Disney and so on owe, but I do own everything they don't.   
Good to own something lol.  
  
  
A Heartbeat Can Change Everything Chapter 3: The Announcement   
  
  
Val looked up at Tyler, "Thanks, but I don't want to have to move. Well I will as long as it ain't out of this town. I don't want to   
have to give up the squad. And leave you.....and Caitie, Jamie, Hank, and everyone else."  
  
  
"Val. Don't think about that right now." Tyler told her.  
  
  
"Val....you're awake." Joanna came out of her trance and noticed Val and Tyler were sitting there, "Tyler, you're supposed to   
call home."  
  
  
"Ok thanks." Tyler got up to go call his house.  
  
  
"Mom..." Val started but was interrupted by her mom.  
  
  
"Honey, go get your sister. We all need to talk. Meet me in the kitchen in about ten minutes." She told her oldest daughter.  
  
  
Val nodded, "Ok. Mom, can Tyler stay please?" Val gave her mom a begging look.  
  
  
"Um. Since you need him right now, sure."   
  
  
"Thanks mom." Val got up to ask Tyler if he could or wanted to stay and to go get her sister up, if she wasn't up already.  
  
  
Val got by the door to enter the house but heard Tyler talking on the phone. And not wanting to interrupt him she just stayed   
there and tried not to overhear him.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"William, I was told to call you..." Tyler started but got cut off.  
  
  
"Don't you think you should come home?" William asked in a bad mood.  
  
  
"That ain't up to you. You're NOT my boss." Tyler said, getting very sick of William acting like his dad.  
  
  
"Get home NOW, Tyler."   
  
  
"William. You are not my father. You can't tell me what to do. Val needs me right now and I'm going to stay with her. I'm not   
coming home." After Tyler finished he slammed down the phone, and didn't let William get a chance to say anything more.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tyler sat on the couch and Val came in, "Hey Tyler. Um. Do you think you could stay? My mum wants to talk to me and   
Brooke and said you could stay if you wanted."   
  
  
"Yeah I can." He told her with an attitude and than realized it, "Sorry. It's just William-the-great."   
  
  
"It's ok. I understand. I have to go get Brooke up. I'll be right back."  
  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
Val walked up the stairs and down the hall to her sister's room. Val heard that Brooke was crying, though the door, and   
knocked on the door, and than opened the door and went in to find that Brooke was lying on her stomach crying.  
  
  
"Hey, Brooke, you got to get up. Mom wants to talk to us."  
  
  
"O.K." Brooke got up off her bed and went over to the mirror and wiped her tears away. And Val and Brooke started down   
the stairs.  
  
  
Val and Brooke walked in the kitchen and seen Tyler and their mom sitting and waiting for them. Once they entered the kitchen   
they sat down and Joanna began to talk, "Girls, we need to talk."  
  
  
"What's wrong mom?" Brooke asked.  
  
  
"I'm afraid we are going to have to move." Joanna said with sadness.  
  
  
"Why? We have enough money, we can stay here." Val spoke up.  
  
  
"It will just be too hard. It's hard as it is, I don't want to have to stand more pain living without your father, when we don't have   
to. I'm sorry it is just too hard."  
  
  
"Mom, it's hard for us to. We have to deal with it. There will always be pain no matter where we live. Please, mom , don't make  
us move." Val begged, she didn't want to have to leave home.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, girls. We are moving and that is final."  
  
  
"Fine. I don't care. Do whatever you want." Val said while getting up and ran out of the house. Only Tyler knew where she   
would go. The same place he always went when he is mad, or sad.  
  
  
"I'll go see if I can find her." Tyler spoke up for the first time. Joanna nodded and Tyler walked out.  
  
  
"So, Brooke, what do you think of this? Are you mad too?"  
  
  
"No. Mom. I agree with you. It's too hard and I want to move also." Brooke got up and gave her mom a hug and a kiss and   
went into her room saying she wanted to have time to herself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyler walked up to the school, and around to the basketball court and heard the ball bouncing. He knew it was Val. He walked   
around and saw her as she shot the ball and made it in the hoop, "Hey. Are you ok?"  
  
  
Val got the ball and looked over at Tyler, "I'll be fine. I just want to be alone."  
  
  
"Val, I understand what you're going through..." Tyler started but Val cut him off.  
  
  
"No you don't. Your dad didn't die, he just moved away. It is NOT the same thing. Now PLEASE just leave me ALONE."   
Val started to walk away but Tyler grabbed her arm.  
  
  
"Ok. I will. But don't do anything stupid, and if you need to talk to someone, you can call me at anytime." Val shook her head   
and Tyler turned away and started to leave but turned back around, "Oh and don't stay out too late, your mom is worried   
about you." And with that he headed back to Val's house to tell her mom she was ok.  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!!!! 


	4. Talking Helps

A/N: I want to start by saying thanks to Andrea, she helped me out a lot on this chapter, so thank you very much. It helped. So in a way this   
chapter, along with another special chapter later on, will be dedicated to my dear friend. Please don't forget to review:)  
  
Disclaim: These get tiring of written, I don't owe any of the IAHB peoples, but I own everything, if anything, that is they don't, and you don't   
recognize.  
  
  
A Heartbeat Can Change Everything Chapter Four: Talking Helps  
  
Jamie walked over and back around the school. He wanted to play basketball. He would also take out his anger, by playing the game. But when   
he got there he saw Val, and by the way it looked, she wasn't to good.  
  
"Hey," Jamie said coming up to her, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, just leave me alone," Val went back to shooting hoops.  
  
"Mind if I join you than?"  
  
"Whatever," Val threw the basketball to Jamie.  
  
They took turns shooting the ball, and finally, Val just sat down and started to cry. Jamie rushed over to her, "Are you ok? Did you fall?"  
  
"No, nothing like that."  
  
"Here, come on." Jamie helped her up and lead the way to the bleachers, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Jamie. Nothing is." Val lied.  
  
"Val, than you wouldn't be outside, in the middle of the night playing basketball. Now, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that....I miss my dad so much."   
  
"I know how that fells."  
  
Val looked up at Jamie, "What do you mean," Jamie looked down, "Jamie, what do you mean?"  
  
" I was only five when it happened." Jamie paused, not sure if he could go on.  
"What happened?"   
Jamie looks straight ahead, as if he is trying to remember every detail, " My mom dropped us off at a neighbor's house for the night...in the   
morning she was crying...She didn't tell us what had happened. I asked her when daddy was coming home and she just took us kids into her   
arms and hugged us. She was trying to be strong and hold in the tears. I asked her, again when daddy was coming home and she told is that he   
wasn't, that daddy had gone to heaven. Those were her exact words. I couldn't understand why God would take my dad from us and I told my   
mom that God wouldn't do that. See, my parents, they were religious people. We went to church every Sunday and prayed before meals and   
before bed. My mom always had told us that if you pray God listens. So that night I prayed and prayed for God to bring my dad back...but he   
didn't so I stopped praying. You know, he died when I was so young and now his memories are fading away. There are times when I can't even   
remember how his face looks like...but then there are times when his face comes so clearly in my mind and I feel guilty that I'm alive and he's   
dead."  
  
"I know, I fell so guilty that I'm alive and he aint. He wasn't supposed to die, he is still really young, I mean, he was supposed to go to my   
graduation, and walk me down the aisle when I got married, and he was supposed to be a grandfather. And now, he won't be here for any of   
that." By now Jamie and Val were both in tears. Jamie looks like he's holding them back, but he can't so he just lets them flow.  
  
" It's the memories that keep him alive. I know that everyone says that but now I come to see that it's true in a sense. I don't have much memories  
of my father. But those I do have, I hold on to them because it helps me remember him. You've got sixteen years of memoires, Val. And as long   
as you hold on to them, he'll always be with you." Jamie tried to confront Val.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But it's hard, to wake up and he won't be here. It's not fair, It just aint fair. And now I'm going to have to move. And I don't even   
know if we are staying in town. My mom don't want the memories, so she might make us move out of town."  
  
"Don't think about that right now, she might not. Even so, you will still have your friends, to talk to. We will always be here for you Val, always."  
Jamie tried to smile.  
  
"Thanks, Jamie. That means a lot to me."  
  
They sat there in silence for a while, finally Val spook up, "Do you want to finish playing basketball?"  
  
"Sure, if that's what you want to do. If there's anything I can do, just let me know. Even let Hank, Caitie, Tyler, and everyone else, we will help   
you."  
  
"Thanks." Val got up followed by Jamie. They went back to the hoops and continued playing.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's short, but I had to end it there. Longer next time I hope. Once again, Thx Andrea. REVIEW!!!!! 


	5. Moving On

A/N: This chapter was written by Jamieandval4eva, and I want to thank you. You have been soooo much help. Thanks for   
helping me. This chapter is great.   
  
Disclaim: I don't owe anything. Everything in this chapter you don't know or whatever is owed by the person up in the A/N.   
Once again thanks. :)  
  
A Heartbeat Can Change Everything: Moving On  
  
Val heard Brooke come into the room. But she didn't look at her. She just curled up on her bed and silently cried.  
  
" Um…Mom wants to me to let you know that we're leaving…for Dad's funeral…"  
  
" Good. Go. Rejoice in his death."  
  
" Val, that's not fair. Don't do this. We're all hurting, not only you."  
  
" I don't need to hear this. Get the hell out."  
  
Brooke just walked out of the room, shutting the door just as the doorbell rang. Mrs. Lanier opened the door.  
  
" Jamie…if you're here to see Val, I don't think she'll want to see you. She's been in her room crying. She's not going to the   
funeral. I…I think that she should go… she needs to let him go. B-But she's not. Um…you can go upstairs and see if she'll   
want to talk. But Brooke and I have to leave."   
  
Jamie nodded and exchanged a few more words with Mrs. Lanier and then made his way upstairs. He had to go to the funeral,   
too. But he knew Val was making a mistake by not going.  
  
He knocked on her door.  
  
" Go away."  
  
Jamie knocked the door again. Val said, in an annoyed tone, " Don't you know the meaning of the words go away?!"  
  
" Chill, Val. It's only me."  
  
" Come in," Val said, recognizing Jamie's voice. Before he could say anything she said, " If you're here to tell me to go to the   
funeral, don't waste your time because I'm not going and nothing or no one can force me to go. I don't want to see my dad  
lying dead. I can't take that. I know I can't." Val said, sitting up. Jamie walked in and sat on the edge of the bed beside her.  
  
" When my dad died, I didn't want to go to his funeral and my mom didn't make me. I was five and didn't understand death   
but I knew I didn't want to see my dad lying there dead. But now…now I wish I did go. I mean, I visit his grave at least once a   
weak and I miss him like hell but I think if I had said goodbye it would have helped me heal faster."  
  
" I don't want to heal," Val said softly. " If you heal, you forget. And with the pain there, I still remember."  
  
" Val, you're not forgetting him by healing. You're moving on. Your father would have wanted you to move on."  
  
" How the hell would you know what he wanted?! He's dead!" Val had tears streaming down her face.  
  
" I know he loved you. And that's what tells me that he would want you to move on. Val, moving on isn't forgetting. You'll   
never forget and you'll never fully heal. That's why I think that those who've never lost a loved one don't understand. They   
don't know how it is to lose someone you love more than anything. And I loved my dad. I always wanted to be like him. And I   
felt guilty that I'm alive and he's not. I felt guilty when I was happy. But Val, you have to live; you have to survive."  
  
" What if I don't want to survive?" Val asked as another batch of tears streamed down her face.  
  
" You have to survive; you have to move on. Trust me, I know. I have personal experience. Those who tell you to move on but   
have never lost a person they love; they don't know. And they don't understand. But that doesn't mean they don't care. Tyler,   
Caitie, Hank, and all your other friends care about you and love you. I care about you. Your mom and Brooke are hurting, too.   
Just because they don't show it the same way you do, doesn't mean they aren't hurting. Your mom lost her husband, Val. And   
she needs you now more than ever. Don't do anything stupid."  
  
Val was silent.  
  
" Suicide is stupid, Val. And it's not an escape. It's a cop out. And it's selfish. You'll hurt everyone who cares about you. I can   
list a few you'll hurt a lot. Your mom, Brooke, Tyler, Caitie, Hank,…and me. Don't do that to us. Don't be selfish. You have   
to live."  
  
" But…I don't want to live. If he isn't alive what right do I have to be alive? He's my father. He's not gonna be there for any of   
the important things. W-When I graduate high school, he won't be in the audience cheering me. W-Who's gonna walk me   
down the aisle when I get married?! He won't even be there to hold his grandchildren! He won't be there for any of it," she   
cried.  
  
" Val, listen to me. Val, look at me!" Jamie grabbed her wrists and made her look at him.   
  
" Let me go!"  
  
" He'll always be there. No matter what. He's there right now."  
  
" No he's not, Jamie! He's dead!" She said, through tears, still struggling to get him to let go of her wrists.  
  
" Yes, he's dead. Say it out loud. You've gotta accept it and deal with it. He's dead, but you can keep him alive through   
memories. Tell your kids about him. Tell your future husband about him. Talk to Brooke and your mom about him. Talk to me   
about him."  
  
They were both silent for a few moments. " I…I miss him so much." Jamie let her wrists go and drew her into a hug. She cried   
in his arms.   
  
" It's not fair, I didn't even get to say goodbye!"  
  
" I know. It's not fair. But you still have the chance to say goodbye, Val. Maybe it's not the same as saying goodbye to him   
before he died, but you still get to say goodbye."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
" At first, I wasn't going to come to this funeral. I…I know how that sounds; a daughter not even wanting to attend her father's   
funeral," Val said, looking at the people who sat in the church where the funeral was being held.   
"B-But a friend, a real good friend of mine helped me to realize that I needed to say goodbye to start the healing process. I…I   
know I'll never fully heal. But I've gotta move on. At least that's what my friend, Jamie tells me. He's been there for me through  
this whole thing and I know that I would have never made it this far without him.   
" I'm scared to live without my father. I don't want to live without him, but I have to. Somehow, I know he would have wanted   
me to." She had tried to keep the tears in, but they spilled out on her cheeks.   
" I…I will never forget him. He's helped me so much. And he taught me so much. I-I love my father, I always have…and I   
always will." Val walked to her father's coffin and placed a single rose in there. " I love you, Daddy," she said, with her voice   
cracking. She felt so weak, as if she couldn't even go back to her seat. Jamie noticed this and walked over to Val. He held out   
his hand and she took it. He led her back to her seat, which was next to him. Tyler saw this and he couldn't help but feel   
jealous. He should be the one comforting her and it was supposed to be his shoulder she was crying on. Not Jamie's.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Val accepted all the people's condolences at the wake, which was held at her house. Everyone told her how sorry they were.   
But all she wanted was to get out of there.   
  
" Hey."  
  
" Hey, Tyler."  
  
" You okay?"  
  
Val knew that he was only concerned about her but she couldn't believe he asked that. She had just seen her father dead and   
buried and he asked her if she was okay?  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine," Val answered. She didn't want to start a fight here or anything.  
  
" You know, Val, if you ever need to talk, I'm here. I can help."  
  
" I know, Tyler. Thanks, but…you don't know what I'm going through and you can't help. You've never lost anyone close to   
you and you come here telling me that you understand and that you can help. Well, you can't."  
  
" But Jamie can?"  
  
" Not that it's any of your business, but yes, he can." With that she walked away. She walked outside. Jamie was already   
outside. He was sitting on his motorcycle. He was about to leave when he saw Val.  
  
" Where are you going?" Val asked.  
  
" I don't know. I just couldn't take it in there, you know? It reminds me too much of my dad."  
  
" I know what you mean." Jamie held out a helmet for Val to take.  
  
" Wanna get outta here?"  
  
" You read my mind," Val said, taking the helmet.  
  
" Val, where are you going?" Tyler asked coming outside.  
  
" Tyler…just please…leave me alone. I'm sorry, but I can't deal with you right now."  
  
" Val, you can't leave."  
  
" Who says she can't, Tyler? You? Despite what you way think, you don't own Val. She's free to make her own decisions,"   
Jamie said, pissed off that Tyler was telling Val what to do. Tyler always acted like he owned Val, that no one else could like   
her except him.  
  
" Who the hell asked you?"  
  
" Jamie, please, can we just go?" Val asked, pleadingly.  
  
Jamie nodded. Val put on the helmet and climbed on the motorcycle. She put her arms around Jamie's waist. Jamie put on his   
helmet and they rode away, leaving Tyler standing there.  
  
He couldn't believe Val had chosen Jamie over him. Jamie wasn't even Val's type. Him and Val belonged together; everybody   
knew that. He knew that this thing with Jamie wouldn't last. It wasn't real, he told himself. ' We're what's real. Val and I love   
each other and sooner or later, she'll realize that she loves me, and not Jamie.'  
  
With that thought he walked back inside.  
  
A/N: Please don't forget to review. 


	6. We Are Moving

A Heartbeat Can Change Everything: We Are Moving  
  
One week later, Val walked down the stairs of her house. She was going to school today. She made up her mind, with help from Jamie, that she had to move on. Jamie was picking her up for school. Val had gotten used to riding on his motorcycle. Ever since her dad had died, they had been talking a lot. He was always there for her when she needed him.   
  
Val's mom had been absorbed in her work. She wanted things back to normal. She wanted to forget. She was still thinking about moving. She had told Val and Brooke they were moving for sure; but now she was having second thoughts. Did she really want to erase all the memories of the past? She asked herself over and over again.  
  
Brooke was staying out of the house as much as possible. She stayed at the station a lot more because she wanted to stay out of the house. Everything there reminded her of her dad. She wished that her mom would stop changing her mind about the move. Brooke wanted to move; she wanted to get away from everything that reminded her of her dad because it hurt her so much to think about him and how he left them all.  
  
Val walked outside her house, locking it. She waited for Jamie. Val couldn't believe how close she had gotten to Jamie. Right now, he was her everything. She couldn't imagine what she would do without him. She tried to push the feelings she had toward him away because she was Caitie's best friend and she knew that Caitie liked Jamie and had liked him for a long time now. Plus, there was Tyler. And Val didn't want to hurt Tyler like that. Val wondered if she loved Jamie. Right now, she felt like she did love him. She wondered why she didn't feel this way towards Tyler. Sure, she had a crush on him but those feelings had evaporated ever since she had gotten to know Jamie.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as Jamie drove up on his motorcycle. She smiled for once. But that smile faded as quickly as it had emerged as she saw two kids walking out of their house with their father. Why did this have to happen to her? She would never have a father anymore.  
  
" What's wrong?" Jamie asked, noticing the look on her face.  
  
" N-Nothing."  
  
" Val, don't give me that bullshit. What's wrong?"  
  
Val shook her head again. Why was it so hard for her to deal with this? She asked herself. People deal with death everyday.  
  
Jamie got off of his motorcycle and stood in front of Val. " Talk to me, please."  
  
Val needed to get away from all of it. She couldn't talk about it. She turned and began to run. She didn't know where. She just wanted to run. She heard Jamie calling her and knew he was behind her. She didn't care. She felt tears stream down her face as she ran. She tripped on something and fell into grass. This allowed Jamie to catch up to her. She sat up in the grass and put her face in her hands and softly wept for everything that had happened.  
  
Jamie sat down on the grass next to her and pulled her close to him. He let her cry and get it all out.  
  
" Why can't I deal with this?! People deal with death everyday and I can't. What's wrong with me? Why does everything remind me of him? Why can't I stop crying?" Val sobbed.  
  
" There's nothing wrong with you, Val. You've never had someone close to you die until your dad. And everything reminds you of him. But that's the good thing. Don't ever forget the memories. Even though your mom and Brooke want to, they'll never be able to; no matter what." He held her while she cried. A few minutes later, Val's tears subsided and she combed her fingers through her hair. She was a mess. Why was Jamie even there? She was a mess, both appearance wise and emotionally. Why did he stick around? Pity?  
  
" Why are you here, Jamie? I mean I'm a complete and total mess. Even Tyler's been staying away from me. And so have Caitie, Hank, and all of my other friends. Except you. What keeps you here?"  
  
" Because I care about you and I hate to see you hurting. I don't give a shit if you're a mess or not. No one expects you to be perfect."  
  
Val scoffed. " Yeah they do; they all do. They want me to be perfect SuperVal; the good girl; the one who never lets anyone down or hurts anyone."  
  
" I don't expect you to be perfect. You're human and you don't always have to be strong."  
  
" Yeah I do. I have to be the strong one. I have to be strong for my mom and f-for Brooke. But I can't. I feel so weak."  
  
" That's not a bad thing."  
  
" When you're an overachiever, it is. I have cheerleading…and the squad…a-and my grades. But I don't want to be a cheerleader anymore."  
  
" Then you don't have to be. Forget about other people's expectations. Do what you want."  
  
" A-And…I…I think I want to give up the squad."  
  
Jamie was surprised at this. Val loved being and EMT.  
  
" I couldn't save my dad's life…"   
  
" Stop. That wasn't your fault."  
  
" Yes it was."  
  
" Val, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything."  
  
" I could have, Jamie. I-If I had done something…anything different. I w-was in the way when I first saw him. A split second makes a difference. If Tyler didn't have to yell at me to back off, then maybe my dad would still be alive."  
  
" Val, that doesn't make sense. He had a heart attack. You didn't cause it and you couldn't have stopped him from dying. Stop blaming yourself. And what the hell was Tyler doing yelling at you? You had a right to freak out. That was your dad."  
  
" It wasn't Tyler's fault. I…I was unprofessional. No matter what, I wasn't supposed to get in the way of them doing their job and I should have done your job." Val got up and started walking away.  
  
" Val, you didn't cause his death."  
  
" Please Jamie…leave me alone."  
  
" Val…" Jamie said, getting up and following her. She turned around to face him.   
  
" You were five years old when your dad died. That wasn't a big deal! You barely even remember the guy! But my dad…he's gone now after sixteen years. I can't live without him, Jamie. How am I supposed to! You wouldn't know because you've never lived a day in my shoes. I don't have it so easy. You don't know me! So stop acting like you do! No one knows who I am."  
  
" I do, whether you accept it or not, I know you," Jamie said, trying hard to ignore the comment she made about his dad. She was upset and probably didn't mean it.  
  
" Who the hell are you to assume that you know me?! How can you say you know me? Because we've spent time together these past two weeks, since my dad died?"  
  
  
" I don't know. I just feel that you have to at least know something about someone if you're in love with them." The words slipped out before Jamie had a chance to think.  
  
" Y-You love me? You can't love me, Jamie. You're supposed to love Caitie."  
  
" But I don't. Do you think I expected this?"  
  
" I never asked you to love me! Why is this happening to me?"  
  
" Val, tell me one thing; do you love me?"  
  
Val looked away. She couldn't tell him. There was too much in front of them. They'd never make it as a couple. " No, Jamie, I don't love you. Not like that." With that, Val walked back to her house. She let the tears flow freely when she was back in her room. She never thought Jamie would reciprocate the feelings she felt. She didn't know why she had lied to him. She was still trying to sort out her feelings.   
  
They still weren't speaking to each other three days later. Val missed him. She missed talking to him and everything. She hated the fact that she lied to him. The main reason they weren't speaking was that Val was avoiding him. She knew if she was around him, she'd tell him how she really felt.  
  
Val looked around her room. She saw a pen and some paper on her desk. She walked over to her desk and sat down on the chair. She didn't exactly know why she was writing a letter to Jamie; but she felt that she had to.  
  
Dear Jamie,  
  
I really don't know why I'm writing this. I don't deserve to have you even talk to me. I said a lot of shit to you that day; and I didn't mean it. I know your dad died when you were five and that made it harder for you. I had absolutely no right to say that to you. There's no excuse. And I'm really sorry.  
  
It's weird that I feel you know me better than anyone else. I don't know why I blew up at you the other day. You were only trying to help and you were there for me. That's more than I can say for others. But then again, since my dad died, you've always been there for me whenever I needed you.   
  
I still need you. I miss you so much. I honestly do. It's only been three days but it feels like its been longer. I hate avoiding you. But there's a reason I've been avoiding you. And it's because I love you.  
  
There I said it. Finally, I admitted it to myself. I love you. And it's weird for me because I never expected to fall in love with you. But I did.  
  
There's also a reason I told you I didn't love you. I was scared; I'm still scared. I'm scared of loving you…then losing you. I'm scared that everyone I love will just die and leave me like my dad did. Stupid, huh? But it's how I feel.   
  
Among that there are also other reasons, two in particular; Tyler and Caitie. I'm supposed to be with Tyler and you're supposed to be with Caitie. Everybody knows that. Isn't that how it's supposed to be? Then I came to a conclusion; I hate supposing. Because when you 'suppose' something, you're not sure of it. I'm not sure of a lot of things these days but one thing I'm sure of is that I love you.  
  
I don't expect you to forgive me. I don't expect you to tell me you love me. I just wanted to talk to you, even if it's only through a letter.   
  
Love,  
  
Val  
  
Val folded up the letter, knowing she'd rip it up if she read it again. She grabbed her jacket and made her way downstairs. She locked the door and walked to the station. She saw Jamie drive up to the station because his shift was about to start in five minutes.  
  
Val walked over to him. He looked at her and then turned his attention back to taking off his helmet and getting off the bike.   
  
" Jamie, you don't have to say anything. Just…please read this," she said, handing him the letter. He took it and then she walked away.  
  
Jamie held the letter in his hands and opened it. He began to read it.   
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The doorbell rang. Since Brooke and her mom were asleep, Val went to answer the door.  
  
' Who the hell would be coming here a eleven o'clock at night?' Val asked herself and she walked downstairs. She opened the door to find Jamie standing there.  
  
Just by looking in his eyes, Val knew why he was there. A few seconds later, Val found herself rapped in his arms, kissing him because no words were necessary for them. Their hearts did all the talking.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A week later, Mrs. Lanier paced around her living room waiting for her daughters to get home. She couldn't stay here anymore. It was too hard. Everything reminded her of her husband. Brooke also felt it. But Val, she had changed drastically. She quit cheerleading and also the EMS squad. She was staying out late very often and she never did that before. And she didn't really care about school anymore. Mrs. Lanier knew it was that Waite kid. Ever since she started going out with him, he changed her. He was a bad influence on her oldest daughter. At least when they moved, she didn't have to worry about him anymore.  
  
She heard the front door open as Brooke and Val walked in. Val had just picked Brooke up from school.  
  
" Girls, can you come in here for a sec?" She called from the living room.  
  
Val and Brooke walked to the living room.  
  
" What?" Val asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
" Don't talk to me like that."  
  
" Talk to you like what?"  
  
" Val I'm sick and tired of this bullshit. Now, both of you, sit down, we need to talk."  
  
Val and Brooke sat down.  
  
" It hasn't been too long since your dad died, but it feels like an eternity. The memories here…they're too strong. I've put off moving away for a while now because I wanted to make sure it was the right choice but…I've come to a decision.  
  
" I can't live here anymore. It's too hard. It hurts too much. And I think that it's best for all of us…if we move from not only this house, but from Kingsport as well."  
  
" What?!" Val asked standing up. " You want to move now?! Just when things are getting back to normal you want to screw everything up!"  
  
" Val, look around, nothings normal anymore and it'll never be normal unless we leave," Brooke said quietly.  
  
" Did I ask you?" Val snapped. " How can you do this? Why do you want me to move away from my friends, and from my boyfriend?!"  
  
" Val, you've changed a lot since you started hanging out with that Waite kid."  
  
" He has a name," Val said in a cold tone. " And he loves me so don't blame him for me changing. I changed on my own."  
  
" Love? Val, you're sixteen years old. You don't know what love is. And you're certainly not going to find it with that juvenile delinquent."  
  
" You don't even know him! And I know what love is. Love isn't running away from the memories of the person you loved. You want to pretend Daddy never existed," Val said, coldly.  
  
" Val, stop." Brooke said.  
  
" Val, we're moving, and that's final."  
  
Val walked out of the room.  
  
" Where are you going?" Her mom asked, following her.  
  
" I'm going to see Jamie," Val said, getting her jacket.  
  
" Why do you always run to him when something goes wrong? Why can't you deal with this with your family."  
  
" Family? What family? We haven't been a family since Daddy died." Right then, she slapped her daughter across the face. Val looked at her mother with tears welling up in her eyes. Her mom had never slapped her before. Ever. Val just turned around and walked out the door.  
  
Tears streamed down her face as she walked to the station. She needed to see Jamie.   
  
She walked into the EMS building and found Jamie sitting on the couch. Tyler was incredibly pissed off at him for going out with Val. They had almost gotten into a fight.   
  
Jamie looked up and saw Val's ear streamed face. He stood up and walked over to her.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" Can…can we talk about it outside?"  
  
Jamie nodded and the both walked outside.   
  
Once outside, Jamie said, " Val, what is it?"  
  
" My…m-my mom…is gonna make…us…move," Val said, trying to hold back the tears.  
  
" Why the hell is she doing this now? I thought she had already decided not to move," Jamie said, with anger and disbelief in his voice.   
  
" I thought so too," Val said softly. Jamie saw that she was really upset. He took her in his arms and just held her.  
  
" Do you want to go?" He said after a couple of minutes.  
  
" What? Why would you even ask that? Of course I don't want to leave. I may not be on the squad anymore and even though I lost my best friend, I don't want to be away from you. I…I wish there was someway I didn't have to go."  
  
" Then let's leave."  
  
" What?"  
  
" She can't take you away if she can't find you."  
  
Val looked at Jamie. She didn't want to be away from him, but did she really want to run away? She thought about it. There was nothing to keep her here. Caitie and Tyler were pissed off at her because of her relationship with Jamie. Hank was Tyler's best friend so he sided with him. Her mom and Brooke…she loved them, but they were too busy trying to forget that they hardly even noticed her. And then there was Jamie. She loved him, that much she knew for sure. And she wanted to be with him. She didn't care what anyone said about him; they didn't know him. But she did. She knew him and loved him.  
  
" Okay," Val said. " Let's leave." 


	7. To Stay Or To Go

A/N: Here I am again with another chapter for this story. I'm trying to finish them up so I can feel better and not have them haunt me in my imagination forever.

Disclaim: Still don't owe nothing that Disney channel and all them USED to own hahaha. Ok anyways just please R/R

A Heartbeat Can Change Everything

Chapter 7: To Stay or To Go

A few hours later, after talking to Jamie, Val walked back into her house, "Mom, I'm sorry for walking out."

"Val, Don't. It's ok. I'm sorry I hit you. It's just been so hard. I wish you could see it Brooke's and mine way. But your different from us. You're like your daddy, and it's hard for me to see that now. But it's true. You took after your daddy and Brooke took after me. I really do think what is best for me and Brooke is to move. You are 17. You can make your own decision on what to do. I am not going to force you to move with us. I couldn't handle it, you would hate it and it would make things harder. It will be hard for me to let you go, but you are old enough to decide. Tell me what you want to do."

"Are you for real? You would let me stay here by my self?"

"No. You will have to stay with someone. Like maybe your grandparents, or your Aunt Taylor. But you can't stay by yourself right now, please."

"Ok. If you will let me do this, I promise I will be a better person."

"You are a good person; you just lost your way. I already told Brooke what I was going to tell you, and she is upset, but she understands. Please call us and write us and visit. I love you kid."

"Thanks mom, I love you to. Can I go tell Jamie?"

"Yeah, but be back here by dinner, so we can talk some more."

"Thanks mom." Val gave her mom a hug and walked out the door.

Val knew Jamie went back to the station, so that's where she went to. She walked into the room, "Jamie, can I talk to you for a minute again please." Val smiled at him.

'Gosh why does she have to like him for?' Tyler thought to himself. 'Why did this have to happen?'

"Sure let's go outside." Jamie stood up and they walked outside hand in hand.

"You'll never guess what just happened Jamie."

"What are you talking about?"

"I went back to my house and my mom said that I could stay here with an aunt or something and that she and Brooke are going to move. But I get to stay here." Val was smiling wide.

"Oh that's great!" Jamie gave his girlfriend a hug.

"I know this is just what we wanted to happen. I don't know who I will live with though. I think my aunt Taylor. She is better than my grandparents. Will you come over after your shift tonight?" Val asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah. You know I will. See ya in a couple of hours." Jamie kissed his girlfriend bye.

Val walked back in with him and went into Alex's office, "Alex, can I talk to you for a minute please."

Alex looked up from his paperwork, "Yeah sure Val."

"Listen, I'm really sorry for what I did to this squad. But this is my life, my mom said I could stay in town with my aunt. Is there any way I could come back onto the squad. Even on probation or starting all over again or whatever. I don't mind." Val was talking fast because she was nervous.

Alex thought for a minute, "Of course you can have your spot back. And just think of it like you never left. No trouble or nothing, just don't let that happen again or there won't be no coming back. You understand?"

"Yes sir. Thank you. When do I start back?"

"I'd say you are about 3 hours late. Don't let that happen again either." Alex just smiled at her.

"Oh thank you sir."

Val walked back into the common's room, "Hey Jamie, guess what! Alex said I could come back and be on the squad." Val looked over at Tyler and thought she saw him smile, 'oh well his loss.' Val thought to her self.

"That's great hon. When do you start?"

"Well, Alex said I was about 3 hours late and to never let it happen again. I got to call my mom and tell her I'll be home at six instead of five." Val left the room to go make the call in privacy.

"You know man you really should tell her about you and…."

"Jamie shut up. I don't want her to hear you. I WANT TO TELL HER. Not you and not anyone else."

A/N: Who is Tyler going with? Is he going with someone? What is going to happen next. The next chapter should be my last chapter. I'm trying to finish these. I wish other's would finish there stories too. LoL. Anyways please review and e-mail me at if you have any ideas for any story of mine to help me get them to a close. I promise to try and finish them up before my baby is born. Yes I did say baby. I'm, well me and my husband are going to have a baby in OCT. I can't waite. Anyways REVIEW!


End file.
